degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Helen Martin
Helen Edwards is the mother of Darcy and Clare Edwards, and the ex-wife of Randall Edwards. She is a Christian, and once fully believed that her older daughter Darcy is perfect (not knowing that Darcy, like all the kids at Degrassi Community School, has flaws and makes mistakes). Is currently dating Glen Martin. Character History Season 7 After Darcy was raped during a ski trip, she becomes a rebellious teen and goes to the lengths of calling her mother a bitch. After some time she starts to realize her daughter, Darcy, is troubled when she slits her wrist during school and almost kills herself. Although she didn't understand why, she later, after dealing with Darcy falsely accusing Mr. Simpson of sexual molestation, learned that Darcy was raped at a party during a ski trip. Season 8 In Man With Two Hearts, She is seen scolding Clare for getting caught with Spike's unused vibrator. Later, she apologizes, realizing that she is not helping Clare by keeping things from her and asks Clare if she has any questions. Season 10 In Better Off Alone (1), she is seen having a problems with her husband while being involved in multiple fundraisers for her church. She is continually reassuring Clare that she and her husband aren't fighting, they're simply disagreeing. Helen also inadvertently prevents Clare from hanging out with Eli after having an argument with Randall in front of her, leaving Clare feeling guilty enough to go accompany her mother to a church fundraiser in place of her father. In Love Lockdown (1), she and Mr. Edwards announce they are getting a divorce. Clare is opposed to this and tries everything in her power to stop the divorce. In''' Umbrella (1), she and Randall put up the house for auction, which upsets Clare. In '''Umbrella (2), she and Randall announce that they are going to keep the house and that Mr. Edwards is getting a condo. Season 11 In LoveGame, Helen told Clare that she couldn't go out with Alli. When Glen Martin and his son, Jake are over for dinner, Helen explains why Clare isn't acting like herself and says that she broke up with Eli and claims that it 'happens to the best of us.' and give a bit of a flirty look to Glen. When Clare and Jake leave for Above the Dot, Glen and Helen exchange flirty smiles. In Should've Said No (1), She comes home at 4 in the morning after she had sex with a stranger that she met at a bar and Clare is shocked. It could be possiable that it was Glen that Helen has beening hanging out with. In Should've Said No (2), Helen says that she is in fact in a relationship with Glen. Trivia *When first meeting Darcy's boyfriend at the time Peter and his mother, she suggests that Peter has issues because Ms. Hatzilakos and Mr. Hatzilakos are divorced. Ironically, she and Mr. Edwards later get divorced. Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Parents Category:Family Issues Category:Degrassi Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Marriage Category:Religion Category:Recurring Characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Divorce Category:Degrassi: TNG characters